Dr-friedlander.com
dr-friedlander.com ist eine Website aus Grand Theft Auto V, die von den Protagonisten besucht werden kann. Die Seite wird von Dr. Isiah Friedlander betrieben und betreibt Propaganda für seine Praxis. Hauptseite WILLKOMMEN Dr. Isiah Friedlander half schon seit 1987 Individuelle, Paare und Familien die Leere zu füllen. Er gewann Preise und kam schon in mehreren Fernsehsendungen vor. Ihre Eltern brachten Ihnen bei, nicht mit fremden Leuten zu reden. Jetzt sind Sie ein isolierter Hortender. Ihre Eltern brachten Ihnen bei, nicht zu trinken. Trotzdem tranken und rauchten sie während der Schwangerschaft Ihrer Mutter und sie ignorierten Sie, als Sie Ihre Eltern am meisten brauchten. Ihre Eltern hatten unrecht. Es ist Zeit, dass ein Fremden bei Ihnen alles richtet. Wir können Ihnen zeigen, wie man sich durch jedes Problem arbeitet. Bezogen auf über 20 Jahre Erfahrung als Psychotherapeut und hoch ambitionierte Medien-Person, stellt Dr. Friedlander ausführliche, kostenpflichtige psychiatrische und mentale Gesundheitsbehandlungen in seinem diskreten Büro in Del Perro Beach zur Verfügung, um folgende weitreichende zeitgenössische Probleme zu behandeln, was sich aber nicht darauf beschränkt: Es wird oft erzähl, dass das chinesische Symbol von „Kriese“ eine Kombination aus „Gefahr“ und „Gelegenheit“, mit einigen weiteren Strichen und Kringeln, besteht. Dr. Friedlander spricht kein Chinesisch, aber er integriert einige motivierende rhetorische Räte in seiner Therapie, was einer der Gründe dafür ist, warum 90% seiner Patienten, die eine konstante Therapie- und Zahlungsplan pflegten, eine anschauliche Änderung in ihrer Lebensqualität haben. Alles was Sie brauchen, ist der Wille etwas zu ändern und eine angemessene Kreditglaubwürdigkeit. Versicherungen werden nicht akzeptiert. Seite 2 miniatur LERN DR. FRIEDLANDER KENNEN Dr. Friedlander ist ein Psychotherapeut, eine Fernsehpersönlichkeit, weltlicher Buddhist und kühner Modellboot-Enthusiast. Er machte seinen Bachelorabschluss in Marketing an der ULSA im Jahr 1984 und seinen Doktor in Psychologie 1986 bei einem Fernkurs, der nicht mehr existiert. Er hatte eine menge Zeit damit verbracht, durch Asien zu reisen. Seine Ph.D.-Arbeit wurde betitelt mit: „Eigenheit sehen: Überbetrachtung in der Unterwelt“, was überall für die Kultur des Nazismus in den Bandengebieten von San Andreas in den 90er angepriesen und überall für das übertreiben mit den Bindestrichen kritisiert wurde. Er leitet Ämter in Sachen soziopolitische Persönlichkeitsstörung und behandelte eine hohe Anzahl an wohlhabende, kaputte Berühmtheiten und Berufsverbrecher, die aufgrund des hippokratischen Eid und/oder persönlichen Schutz nicht genannt werden können. Seine Neigung für das Nutzen des Vornamens von Personen, bejahende Nicken, schützende Kneeklopfer, Konfrontierung seiner Selbst und anschaulichen Metaphern haben ihn zu einer der meist respektierten und gefragtesten Therapeuten in Los Santos gemacht. Er hat nicht diese Kopie geschrieben. Seite 3 MEDIEN Dr. Friedlander ist verfügbar für Gespräche, Medienauftritte und Sexersatz-Therapie. Was gibt es für einen besseren Weg Ihren Estate Convention, Wochenendrückzug oder spirituellen Selbstfindung zu beleben, als einen Psychotherapeut anzuheuern, um mit ihm zwei Stunden zu sprechen? Teilen ist heilen, das ist der Grund, warum Dr. Friedlander einverstanden ist, die Allgemeinheit über die Wichtigkeit der emotionalen Gesundheit zu belehren. Als ein Stunden war Dr. Friedlander ein normaler Mitwirkender bei der Krankenhaus-Radio-Show „Debrief Encounters“ im Mount Zonah Medical Center, welcher Ansprüche sehr nahe an nationale Syndication kam, bevor es gestrichen wurde. Dr. Firedlander ist ein begabter Redner, der aufgrund seiner einzigartige Mischung aus medizinischen Kenntnisse, Kamera-bereites Charisma, pop-kulturelles Wissen und unvoreingenommenes, verhältnismäßiges Auftreten für das Fernsehen perfekt ist. Er sollte wirklich bald eine feste Sendezeit in einer nationalen Talkshow erhalten. Er wurde schon oft als psychologischer Experte in verschiedenen Talkshows, Realityshows und Nachrichtensender, wie Rehab Island und Weazel News, eingesetzt. Wenn es einen Hurrikan, ein Bootsunfall oder ein Einsturz von einen Kran in ein Schnellrestaurant gab und Sie möchten mit jemanden darüber reden, Dr. Friedlander ist Ihr Mann. Sein Buch „SOCIOPATH - Inside the Mind of America’s Most Deluded Criminals“ wird auch bald erscheinen, sobald es von einen Verlag angenommen wird. Seite 4 MACH DEN FRIEDLANDER TEST Nehmen Sie sich einen Stift und Papier. Sie haben zwei Minuten, nachdem Sie den Knopf gedrückt haben. Seite 5 EMPFEHLUNG Seite 6 MACH DEN FRIEDLANDER TEST Wie viele Wörter der Ermächtigung können Sie identifizieren? Schreiben Sie diese auf ein Blatt Papier. Ergebnis Sie haben eine verzerrte Wahrnehmung der Realität. Warum würden Sie Wortspiele spielen, wenn Sie in ernsthaften mentalen Not wären? Nehmen Sie irgendetwas ernst? Gott, es ist ein Wunder, dass Sie sich noch ein Messer in den Kopf gerammt haben. Ich spüre eine Menge Schuld, Eitelkeit, Selbstschuld und Gewaltätigkeitstrieb, welche durch die Hilfe eines medienkompetenten Therapeuten gelinder werden kann. Sie sind in einen gefährlichen Stand der Mentalität und Ihre emotionale Gesundheit ist in ernsthafte Gefahr. Sie sind eine Zeitbombe. Mein Vorschlag wäre, dass Sie sich professionelle Hilfe bei Dr. Friedlander so schnell wie möglich suchen und nehmen Sie sich unseren limitierten speziellen Dauerbehandlungs-Paket in Anspruch. Gesund zu sein kostet viel Geld. Und ich akzeptiere Kreditkarten. Dr. Isiah Friedlander pl:Dr-friedlander.com Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen